


Oculto entre las sombras

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Not a Love Story, Torture, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Draco la escucha gritar; no lo soporta. Debe actuar rápido y debe hacerlo antes de que sea tarde.
Kudos: 2





	Oculto entre las sombras

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeriAnne Black](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MeriAnne+Black).



* * *

**Oculto entre las sombras**

* * *

La estaba escuchando gritar. Sus alaridos le arañaban los oídos como si un alfiler se hubiese colado en sus tímpanos y le estuviera rasgando por dentro. No lo soportaba. Estaba allí, en su habitación, dando vueltas como un idiota.

_¿Pero por qué no haces nada?_

Su voz interior se lo repetía una y otra vez a cada segundo.

_Haz algo. Y hazlo ya._

Tenía razón. No podía dejar que aquello le amargara la vida. Pero antes debía relajarse; no era plan de bajar y que se le notara la tensión en el cuerpo. Debía calmarse primero. Se acercó a la ventana, la abrió y tomó una gran bocanada de aire fresco. Cerró los ojos y, antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa, otro chillido le perforó el oído. Abrió los ojos lentamente, dio un largo suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió con lentitud, entornando un poco; se asomó por ella y pudo verla, a ella, justo debajo de su tía, cómo ésta la estaba torturando mientras ella se retorcía de dolor.

_Sereno, mantente sereno._

Bajó los peldaños de la escalinata despacio, sin perder la compostura. Al llegar abajo, la muchacha estaba tendida en el suelo, con los brazos extendidos. Pudo ver cómo en uno de ellos llevaba marcado con sangre las letras de "Sangre Sucia". El corazón le dio un vuelco al verlo. Su tía se levantó de un brinco y se dirigió a él. Paseó por la habitación canturreando una canción estúpida que se estaba inventando. Draco avanzó hasta ella y miró de reojo a su _víctima_.

—Creo que deberías descansar un poco, tía —dijo en un intento de sacarla de ahí—. Ya ha anochecido y no has probado bocado alguno; tendrás que reponer fuerzas.

Bellatrix continuó con su ridícula canción y se acercó a su sobrino lo más que pudo.

—¿Quieres continuar tú? —le preguntó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿Torturar a una asquerosa sangre sucia? —dijo con media sonrisa en los labios y soltó una leve carcajada—. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo, mi querida tía.

Bellatrix rodeó a Draco unos segundos y le miró de arriba abajo, como examinándolo; parecía que estuviera poniéndole a prueba.

—Recuerda que no me tienes nada contenta, querido sobrino —le instó con sobriedad—. Aún no he olvidado que no fuiste tú quien mató al viejo ese de Dumbledore.

Draco levantó la cabeza y frunció el entrecejo. Aquel latigazo le dolió más que cualquier otra cosa. Sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil engañar a Bellatrix, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo. Sacó su varita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y apuntó hacia Hermione, que aún yacía en el suelo, con la cara empapada en sudor y lágrimas. El corazón del joven Malfoy parecía que se le iba a salir en cualquier momento, pero debía aparentar serenidad o sería peor. Lo mejor era no pensar en nada. La miró fijamente.

Por más que lo pensara, no tenía motivos para hacerle lo que estaba a punto de hacer; no la soportaba, siempre con su manera tan repelente de actuar, de saberlo todo, de entrometerse en donde no la llaman. También estaba aquel bofetón que le dio en tercero y, desde entonces, tenía ganas de retorcerle el cuello por semejante humillación. Sin embargo, por mucho que todo aquello le incordiase, no podría hacerle daño. Y ya no era el hecho de que fuese mujer, o simplemente una sangre sucia, sino porque en verdad la admiraba. Admiraba su valentía, no sólo por estar ahí, manteniéndose firme ante la tortura de Bellatrix, sino con todo. Siempre estaba metiéndose en líos por culpa de ese maldito Potter, pero gracias a esa sabiduría innata que tenía, siempre manteniendo la calma en todo, sabiendo cómo actuar, ayudando a sus amigos a salir de más de un embrollo. Y él, ¿qué es lo que tenía? A un par de amigos que lo único en lo que le ayudaban era a vaciar la olla de comida cuando iban a visitarle. O a lamerle el culo porque ser un Malfoy.

Se sentía bastante inferior a su lado y la única manera que tenía era humillarla por culpa de su rabieta de niño pijo. Seguramente, de estar en el lugar de ella, Draco estaría muerto desde hacía un buen rato.

—¿A qué esperas? —interrumpió sus pensamientos Bellatrix— Si tantas ganas le tienes, ¿cómo es que tardas tanto?

Tenía razón; si quería que su tía le creyese, debía actuar ya. El problema era que necesitaba sacarla de allí, no herirla más. No podía hacer ambas cosas con Bellatrix vigilándole en todo momento. Seguramente se arrepentiría de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa que hacerlo. Tomó aire, apuntó a la chica y giró su muñeca, mientras abría la boca para formular la maldición imperdonable.

Justo en ese momento, un carroñero entró descaradamente en la entrada.

—Señora Lestrange —dijo la voz tosca del carroñero—, mi señora, hay algunos problemas afuera y creo que debería echarle un vistazo.

Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco y bufó. Se dirigió al carroñero de mala manera y salió de allí ofuscada. Draco sabía que no tendría mucho tiempo para preparar nada, así que aprovechó la ausencia de su tía y se acercó a Hermione.

—Grita —le susurró, pero la chica no entendía qué quería decirle; frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza a modo de pregunta—. Cuando yo te diga, grita todo lo que puedas y retuércete.

—¡Malditos carroñeros ineptos! —se escuchó farfullar al fondo a Bellatrix, lo que alertó a Draco en seguida y se apartó de la chica de inmediato.

—¡Asquerosa sangre sucia! —empezó a gritar Draco, con cara de asco—. No sabes el asco que te tengo a ti y a tus asquerosos amiguitos, sobre todo a ese traidor a la sangre de Weasley. Sois la estirpe más repugnante que jamás nadie ha podido pisar Hogwarts.

Draco empezó a pasear alrededor de Hermione sin cambiar el semblante. Sabía que Bellatrix la estaba observando, así que no podía dar un paso en falso.

—No tienes ni idea de las ganas que tengo de oírte gritar de dolor, maldita Granger. No sabes cuánto, desde aquel año en que osaste ponerme la mano encima. ¡Sufre, maldita sangre sucia! ¡Quiero oír cómo gritas!

Tensó su varita delante de ella, hizo un movimiento de varita y un destello salió de ésta hacia la chica. Fue entonces cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que querían decir sus palabras de antes y comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón, como le había pedido.

Draco no quería tentar a la suerte y que su tía descubriese que todo aquello había sido un numerito para idear un plan para liberarla, pero él no podría hacerlo solo. No con su tía respirando en su nuca. Se dio media vuelta, con el rostro aún fruncido, y subió hasta su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco.

No estaba del todo seguro de si Bellatrix habría caído en la trampa o no, pero de lo que sí estaba era de que tendría poco tiempo para llevar a cabo lo que tenía en mente en esos momentos. Abrió el armario, sacó una de sus túnicas, se la puso y se desapareció.

Sabía exactamente a dónde tenía que ir.

* * *

La calle estaba demasiado oscura como para que alguien le pudiera reconocer, pero por si acaso Draco se tapó el rostro con la capucha de su túnica. Miró hacia su alrededor en busca de alguien. No podía andar muy lejos de donde se encontraba. Hacía tan sólo un par de días, uno de esos carroñeros sin cerebro reveló su paradero, así que era cuestión de buscar bien por el lugar.

Para sorpresa del joven Malfoy, no tardó demasiado en ubicarlo. Después de tantos años sin saber nada de él, le sorprendió lo cambiado que estaba.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor —le susurró mientras se acercaba a él; por lo visto le pilló desprevenido y no se esperaba su presencia allí.

—Lo siento, amo Draco —respondió con su peculiar voz chillona mientras seguía su camino—, pero hace mucho que Dobby es un elfo libre, ¿recuerda? Usted ya no manda en Dobby.

—Ni siquiera sabes qué favor es el que te pido.

—Dobby no quiere saber nada —dice mientras se tapa sus enormes orejas puntiagudas.

—¿Ni siquiera para salvar a tu querido amigo Harry Potter?

Dobby se dio la vuelta de inmediato, abriendo sus enormes ojos verdes todo lo que pudo.

—¿Dónde está Harry Potter? —quiso saber, alzando la voz más de lo que debería.

Draco miró a ambos lados, cerciorándose de que nadie les podía escuchar. Se agachó para estar a la altura del elfo y bajó el tono de voz.

—Te lo diré sólo si me prometes que los liberarás a todos.

—Prometido, pero dime, ¿dónde está Harry Potter? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? —se impacientó el elfo agarrando a Draco del cuello de su camisa.

—Están en la Mansión Malfoy —contesta quitándose al elfo de golpe—, en el sótano. Está hechizado y sólo tú puedes liberarlos. Debes llevarlos lejos de allí. ¿Sabes de algún lugar donde puedan estar a salvo?

Dobby asintió y se dispuso a desaparecerse, pero antes de hacerlo se quedó unos segundos pensativo y miró a su antiguo amo.

—¿Por qué Draco Malfoy quiere que libere a Harry Potter? ¿Acaso se ha vuelto bueno el amo Draco?

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones del porqué hago esto, elfo zarrapastroso. Y lárgate ya antes de que me arrepiente de no haberte estampado contra la pared por haberme agarrado de la camisa del cuello.

Y, sin más, desapareció ante sus ojos.

* * *

La batalla aún no había terminado. Sangre y destrucción se mezclaban entre los escombros de lo que un día fue Hogwarts. La buscó desesperadamente con la mirada, pero no había rastro de ella. Su madre lo había localizado y le estaba suplicando largarse de allí antes de que fuese tarde. Lo mejor sería aceptar que probablemente ella fuese una de las víctimas que yacían en el suelo.

—Draco, vámonos —le repitió Narcissa; Draco asintió, cabizbajo.

Mientras se alejaban, se giró un segundo para ver a todos los presentes. Todos y cada uno enfrentándose ante el Señor Tenebroso o sirviéndolo a él. Sentía pena y tristeza por unos; desagrado e incomprensión, por otros.

Y la vio entre toda esa multitud. Sonrió levemente. Él sería recordado como el cobarde que siempre fue; ella, como la superviviente que ya era.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad es que esta es la primera vez que escribo algo por el estilo. Pretende ser algo así como una especie de Dramione, pero demasiado light, sólo con los sentimientos de Draco y manteniéndolo en secreto. Una vez leí por ahí (no sé si será cosa del fanom o no) que Rowling dijo que Draco estuvo enamorado de Hermione, pero que no era correspondido. Y, repasando las veces que él se ha metido con ella, tiene toda la pinta de que pueda ser así. Pero jamás de los jamases creo que Hermione se pudiera fijar en él, y por eso mismo, prefiere mantener en secreto su posible amor hacia ella. Probablemente él se diera cuenta de que siente algo cuando la capturan y torturan, pero vamos, todo es posible.
> 
> No quiero que nadie piense que he pretendido poner a Draco de buenazo, de cachorrito, ni nada por el estilo. Él sigue siendo el mismo cretino de siempre, pero creo que Draco, su vena malvada, no llegó a desarrollarla, no al menos como su tía Bellatrix. Yo me lo imagino más como su madre, amante de la pureza de la sangre, pero sintiendo algo de compasión por los demás. Pero, repito, no le veo como un angelito. De hecho, es por eso mismo por lo que no le dice nada a la chica en cuestión, porque él no va a cambiar por ella y cree que son completamente diferentes, pero eso no quita que no la admire, sobre todo por su valentía y de salir siempre airosa de todos los fregaos donde le meten sus amigos. XD
> 
> La parte en la que finge torturar a Hermione no me termina de convencer, la verdad, porque no estoy del todo segura si se podría fingir algo así. Sé que hay hechizos que se pueden formular sin mencionar, pero no sé si las maldiciones están entre ellos. De cualquier modo, se supone que él le lanza a ella un hechizo inofensivo, de ahí que le pida que grite, para que Bellatrix no le pille en su engaño.
> 
> Tampoco recuerdo si en algún momento Dobby llega a decir en el libro quién le manda cuando va a rescatar a Harry Potter, pero me ha gustado pensar que fue Draco quien le diese el chivatazo al elfo. Probablemente ese fue el primer y último acto de "compasión" hacia una sangre sucia, un mestizo (o mejor dicho, dos, porque Dean también lo es) y un traidor a la sangre que hace en su vida. Es por esto mismo por lo que no quiere que nadie se entere de ello.
> 
> En fin, MeriAnne, no sé si te habrá gustado (yo espero que sí) o esperabas otra cosa mejor (que también es posible XD), pero espero que también hayas disfrutado leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo. Y a los demás que hayan leído esto, también.
> 
> Un saludo muy grande y hasta la próxima.
> 
> Miss Lefroy


End file.
